FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of operation of a conventional spatula. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional spatula 300 includes blade portion 310 and a shaft portion 320, wherein the shaft portion 320 is connected to the center of a side 311 of the blade portion 310. The shaft portion 320 has a grip 321. Based on the conventional structure, a user has to keep the forearm 52 and the upper arm 53 of an arm 50 bend for about 90 degrees and move the forearm 52 back and forth in order to stir the food.
However, nowadays most families have western system kitchenware. And as a height of a stove of western system kitchenware is higher, the user has to raise the elbow 51 of the arm 50 to almost the same height of the shoulder 60 when using the spatula 300. Thus, it easily leads to shoulder discomfort and sore muscles. Especially when using a deeper Chinese frying pan (wok), which has a higher sidewall, the user has to further raise the arm 50, and it may make shoulder discomfort and sore muscles worse.